merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rue Saddler (Carpe Diem)
Profile is under construction Rue Saddler is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Carpe Diem. Biography Ruby "Rue" Saddler is the younger sister of Anastasia Saddler. She was born fifteen years after her sister in the small outlying village of Ealdor. From the moment she was born, Rue was a danger to her father's plans for turning Anastasia evil, for she was the only pers that Ana would ultimately give up her destiny for. Early Life Born in the outlying village of Elador in Cenred's kingdom, baby Rue Saddler was born to her mother Rosie, and father Jake. She was born two months premature and was never expected to reach her first birthday. Two days after she was born, Rue was sent to live in Camelot with her older sister, Anastasia and their grandparents, Thomas and Aster. Life in Camelot Whilst living in Camelot, Rue grew in strength and power, developing her skills as an empath and seer. Despite not having active/offensive powers like her sister, and not being burdened with a destiny as great as the one her sister shared with Merlin, Rue was still a creature of the Old Religion, and was secretly taught to respect it under her grandparents influence. Although there is a fifteen-year age gap between herself and Anastasia, Rue is still exceptionally close with her older sister. Due to the fact that she never knew her birth mother, Rue's first impression of Ana was to think she was the woman that birthed her. First year in Camelot During her first year in Camelot, Rue was struck with a terrible disease that nearly killed her, but thanks to her sister's maternal instincts and love, along with Merlin's determination to set the course of justice right, she survived. Second year in Camelot At the age of four, Rue, along with her sister, were attacked on the drawbridge by gargoyles, brought to life by the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan. Although Ana did everything to keep her sister safe, Rue still sustained a few cuts and bruises, she was later saved my Ana's long-term best friend, Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot. A few months later, during the attack of the Great Dragon on Camelot, Rue was trapped inside of a burning building along with her grandparents. Although her grandfather did everything he could to protect her, he died in the blaze, leaving it to Aster to protect the four-year-old. Both Aster and Thomas gave their lives to safe Rue, who was later rescued by Anastasia. Third year in Camelot To be added Fourth year in Camelot To be added Fifth year in Camelot To be added Relationships Anastasia Saddler "Mama!" - Rue's first word. Having never had the chance to meet her birth mother, and her sister being a constant presence in her life, Rue mistakenly believed Anastasia to be her mother and called her by this title until she was old enough to understand the truth. Despite knowing that Ana is not her birth mother, Rue still sees her as such. More to be added soon Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix Category:Female Category:Fanon-Characters Category:Muggleborn-Slytherin